Frozen Over
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Elsa llegó a Storybrooke y solamente una persona conoce los motivos que la llevan a actuar tan despiadadamente pero, ¿les servirá de algo conocer sus motivos o no acabará hasta que pueda obtener su venganza? (AU-Season 4)


**Frozen Over**

El día no había diferido de los previos más allá de tener una mayor cantidad de oro hasta que una ausencia fue sentida. Su hijo no se encontraba en casa, no se encontraba en los alrededores y mucho menos en el pueblo. Ni en el cercano, ni en el próximo. No había ninguna duda. Baelfire había desaparecido.

La criatura conocida como Dark One sintió miedo en su corazón ante la posibilidad de haber podido perder a su hijo pero pronto fue sustituido por una rabia indescriptible ante aquel quien se hubiera atrevido a tocar siquiera uno de los cabellos de Baelfire. No habría tratos sino simple, pura y llana venganza. Le enseñará que realmente uno puede arrepentirse de haber llegado a nacer.

Magia. ¿Podía esperarse que fuera de otra forma? Sentía magia en el ambiente pero apenas resultaba una débil fragancia que estaba a punto de desaparecer como si hubiera pasado su tiempo, como si ya hubiera pasado… la noche. Fue por la noche, mientras él se había estado dedicando a hilar oro, que se lo llevaron. ¡Delante de sus propias narices! Como si no temieran por la reacción del Dark One. Su error y estaba más que dispuesto a demostrárselo.

El frío del invierno no le detendría pero cuanto más avanzaba, más frío hacía hasta llegar a sentirlo él mismo, una criatura mágica, llegando a la conclusión que en el frío invierno otra criatura mágica se había infiltrado para pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Su destino quedó bien claro cuando en el horizonte se encontró con un enorme palacio de hielo. Solamente cuando llegó a las puertas se percató de que había estado caminando hasta aquí en lugar de usar su magia y cuando trató de abrir la gran puerta doble con su poder se percató del motivo por el que había caminado sin pretenderlo. No podía usar su magia. Sin más remedio llamó a la puerta y esta, al instante del último golpe, se abrió para dejarle paso.

Entró en el pasillo, completamente desierto, y avanzó de sala en sala hasta que se encontró con algo de lo más inesperado. El salón del trono poseía, en medio del interior del castillo y casi llenándolo por completo, un lago helado. Pero lo que captó de inmediato su atención fue la figura que se encontraba al otro lado del lago, arrodillado en su orilla.

¡Baelfire!

El Dark One corrió, lo poco que pudo sobre el lago helado antes de resbalar y caerse con fuerza para deslizarse sobre la superficie de manera patética. Incapaz de mantener la verticalidad se fue arrastrando lo mejor que pudo en la dirección donde un indolente Baelfire se encontraba sin haberle prestado la más mínima atención. Ni siquiera tras el golpe que se dio contra la superficie del lago o los gritos desesperados que lanzaba llamándolo por su nombre parecían llegarle. Los minutos que tardó en recorrer la superficie del lago hasta llegar junto a Baelfire se le hicieron eternos, maldiciendo aunque sin percatarse de ello, de no poder usar su magia, pero cuando llegó a la orilla y estiró sus manos para atrapar a su hijo en un sentido abrazo… ¡sus manos atravesaron la figura de Baelfire como si no se encontrase allí! Una ilusión, eso debía ser. Claro que ahora, fijándose con más atención, y viendo como su mano seguía atravesando la figura de su hijo, que en el extremo opuesto en esta orilla del lago se encontraba también Baelfire… ¡incluso había dos más en la orilla que había dejado atrás!

El Dark One no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo porque, si _estos_ no eran su hijo, y estaba claro que no lo eran, ¿dónde se encontraba Baelfire?

―¿_Qué_ eres y qué haces en mi castillo?

La voz delicada sonó a espaldas del Dark One que se volvió sorprendido, ¿y temeroso?, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Desde el día que clavó cierta daga en el cuerpo de Zoso y pasó a ser el nuevo Dark One. Pero ahora parecía como si se hubiera convertido nuevamente en el simple Rumplestiltskin, el campesino cobarde. Y cuando vio quien se encontraba allí sentada en un trono de hielo al final de una escalinata, las cuales no había llegado a ver antes, si es que habían estado ahí, supo que tenía buenos motivos para tener miedo y descubrió el por qué no podía usar su magia.

―No sabía…― no, a pesar de todo debía mantener la compostura pues tenía que encontrar una salida, tanto para él como para Baelfire quien ahora sabía estaba en un grave peligro―, mis disculpas, _majestad_. Pero esta no es una visita de cortesía pues el último muchacho que has hecho que te acompañase es mi hijo. Y lo quiero de vuelta.

Majestad porque poseía el título. La Reina de las Nieves.

―Aceptó venir conmigo con solo pedírselo por lo que no debía tener nada que lo retuviera― esto irritó a Rumplestiltskin pero logró evitar mostrar el más mínimo signo de ello―. Por lo tanto se quedará conmigo como mi hijo.

**¡¿Su hijo?!** Esto ya iba más allá de una simple broma por su parte. No podía ser verdad que se creyera que iba a dejar a su hijo, su único hijo, por el que había sacrificado y hecho tanto, aquí a su cargo. Con alguien a quien sus _hijos_ no le duraban mucho tiempo. De ahí que fuera llamando uno tras otro, tras otro. No Baelfire.

―¿Y cuándo terminará esto, querida?― le preguntó retóricamente―. Antes de Baelfire cuántos muchachos te has llevado del lado de sus padres. No puedes seguir así eternamente.

―Puedo― le respondió rotundamente pero sin llegar a alzar la voz aunque mostrando una terrible fuerza―. Soy inmortal.

Eso no tenía que recordárselo. Tenía que haber una respuesta y la propia inmortalidad de la Reina, irónicamente, se la había servido en bandeja de oro, porque ese era el metal que le gustaba y prefería.

―¿Y si te diera tu propio hijo?

――――――

―¡¿DISCULPA?!― alzó la voz interrumpiéndole―. ¿Qué es eso de darle un hijo?

Rumplestiltskin se encogió como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, y por la voz en grito casi podría haberle golpeado físicamente.

―No es como suena…― trató de asegurarle.

―¿Y de qué otra manera puede sonar el darle un hijo a alguien?

―Si pudiera continuar lo entenderías al momento, Belle.

La muchacha, su recién esposa ¿y futura madre de sus hijos?, pareció contenerse pero aceptó su palabra para dejarle continuar el relato.

―Sí, por favor. Aún estamos esperando por la explicación a todo lo que está sucediendo, Gold.

En la tienda propiedad del señor Gold se encontraba toda su familia. Por supuesto que Bella pero también Emma Swan y sus padres, además de Henry y Regina, y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, aunque si le dejasen elegir a Gold, estaba Hook.

―Pues procuremos no volver a interrumpir de aquí en adelante. Lo entenderás pronto, Belle.

La recién casada suspiró sabiendo que era cierto pero es que se trataba de algo del pasado de Rumplestiltskin y todos eran conscientes de cómo era ese pasado.

―Muy bien, continúa entonces.

―――――

―No puedo tener hijos― le replicó la Reina con sentida frialdad.

―――――

Gold le dedicó una mirada a Belle para incidir en las palabras de la Reina de las Nieves lo que provocó que la muchacha rodara los ojos con divertida resignación. Vale, había reaccionado como lo hizo pero se trataba de unos inocentes celos de lo más justificados, ¿no?

―――――

Por eso buscaba esa parte que le faltaba en los hijos de los demás. No se la podía culpar… bueno, en realidad sí porque lo que hacía estaba mal pero, ¿quién podría llegar a decírselo y seguir con vida a continuación?

―Eso no es problema para mí, querida. Devolvedme a mi hijo y vos tendréis al vuestro. Uno que siempre estará a vuestro lado para siempre jamás. Sí, sí, sí… no podéis tener hijos pero eso solo es un ligero contratiempo pues la carne pueden ponerla otros aunque, como es de la realeza, me aseguraré de que ellos también lo sean como deferencia a usted, mientras que su majestad pondrá lo más importante. Su magia. Usted es pura magia y su hijo nacerá de vuestra magia. Inmortal como usted jamás la abandonará y así podrá ser feliz para siempre, siempre jamás.

El rostro inescrutable de la Reina de las Nieves pareció empezar a iluminarse cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sentida sonrisa de felicidad.

―Acepto el trato, Dark One. Pero sabes muy bien cuáles son las consecuencias si llegas a romperlo.

No era ninguna amenaza, ni un recordatorio, sino la realidad y en verdad que las sabía muy bien. Su actual presente era una buena muestra de lo que le podía llegar a suceder de no llevar a buen término su parte del trato.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Siempre cumplo con mi parte de los tratos― le aseguró Rumplestiltskin―. Normalmente es la otra parte la que me preocupa aunque no en esta ocasión, _majestad_.

Sin mediar palabra alguna los cuatro Baelfire se unieron en un solo cuerpo al final de la escalinata junto a la Reina quien, para terror de Rumplestiltskin, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del muchacho.

―¡No, espere!

La sonrisa de la Reina se hizo más pronunciada pero no se detuvo hasta darle no uno sino dos besos en la mejilla de Baelfire.

―Y ahora vuelve con tu padre― le dijo antes de reclinarse en su trono―. A diferencia de cualquier otro muchacho, _Dark One_, no tuve que hacer nada más que pedirle que me acompañara. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Ni un beso para adormecerlo con el frío, ni un segundo para borrarle los recuerdos de su familia. Baelfire había aceptado irse con ella por su propia voluntad. No, no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba porque seguía siendo su hijo.

―Nueve meses. Tras el embarazo nacerá tu hijo― le dijo antes de alzar una mano ofreciéndole la palma―. Si hace el favor, _majestad_. Su magia.

La sonrisa no abandonó los labios de la reina en ningún momento. No cuando de su pecho surgió una luz brillante que se acumuló en su mano hasta formar una esfera completamente pulida de hielo. Ni tampoco cuando fue flotando hasta la mano ofrecida de Rumplestiltskin que con un grito la apartó dejándola caer… o lo habría hecho sino se hubiera quedado flotando en el aire.

―Cierto, no puedes tocar mi magia pero no te preocupes― con un gesto de la mano la esfera de magia se introdujo en el cuerpo de Baelfire―. Tu hijo cuidará de ella hasta el momento en que la necesites para darme a mi propio hijo.

Parecía ser que no iba a tener más remedio que llevar a cabo el trato, y sin ninguna ganancia por su parte. Recuperando a Baelfire a parte, por supuesto.

―Entonces hasta dentro de unos nueve meses, según vaya el embarazo, _majestad_.

La Reina de las Nieves ya no le respondió más y solo dejó su mirada posarse en Baelfire hasta que este salió de su castillo y sus dominios. ¿Añoraba la marcha del muchacho o se trataba de su magia que llevaba en su interior?

Nueve meses más tarde ya no lo recordaría y daría completamente igual.

―――――

Gold se quedó en silencio y no se sabe muy bien se fue una gran sorpresa que el lugar siguiera completamente silencioso sin que ninguno de los presentes supiera muy bien qué decir a continuación. Rumplestiltskin había hecho un trato con la Reina de las Nieves para recuperar a Baelfire que consistía en darle un hijo usando a un rey y reina de algún país como padres de alquiler. Cierto, había recuperado a Baelfire pero fue algo que no duró mucho, y al final lo perdió, muerto como un héroe pero lo perdió.

―Y luego dicen de los que hacen tratos contigo― bufó Hook―. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un trato con ese témpano de hielo?

Gold se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

―En realidad no es ningún problema pues ella tiende a ser de lo más fluctuante y se le olvidan las cosas rápidamente pues no es como los demás. Su visión del mundo y de la vida resulta tan diferente a sus ojos como lo hace los nuestros de los de un gusano. Lo más probable es que se hubiera olvidado de nuestro trato apenas unos días más tarde, y contando que hasta el día de hoy no ha venido a reclamarme nada no puedo estar más acertado en mis sospechas. Por eso mismo hice el trato.

Con esto fue el turno de Emma para intervenir.

―¿Entonces no cumpliste con tu parte del trato?

La mirada de Gold dejaba bien claro que la consideraba una ingenua por llegar a pensar algo semejante.

―¿Qué? No, por supuesto que lo cumplí. Se trata de la Reina de las Nieves como bien ha señalado el manco. Es peligrosa.

―¿Y si algún día se acuerda de vuestro trato?― le preguntó Henry con gran curiosidad―. Si es tan peligrosa…

―Cierto, lo es pero también es igual de cierto que en nuestro trato nunca se estableció que tuviera que avisarla o llevarle a su hijo. Le di un tiempo y si ella no acudió al encuentro de su hijo no ha sido culpa mía― explicó Gold con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sí, Rumplestiltskin siempre tenía que salirse con la suya, ¿verdad?

―¿Y cómo pasamos de dicho trato a la actual situación en la que nos encontramos si puede saberse?

―La versión corta si no es mucha molestia― añadió Regina temiendo que Gold volviera a ponerse a contar una nueva historia más extensa de lo estrictamente necesario.

Gold se sirvió una copa, lo que hizo que Hook se interesase más por el tema a tratar, aunque solo fuera para poder servirse algo también para él, y decidió terminar su explicación lo más rápidamente posible.

―El peligro de que tuviera a un hijo a su lado resultaba notable, pues al nacer de padres humanos por mucha magia que tuviera por parte de su madre, carecería de su abstracción natural así que podría centrarla en cualquier asunto, lo que podría resultar devastador si llega a recordar mucho más que nuestro trato. Digamos que alguien inmortal ha podido dejar peligrosos asuntos sin resolver en el pasado. Pero, por suerte, mi visión me permitió encontrar a unos futuros padres perfectos. Los reyes de Arendelle.

Snow le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, sobre todo porque todos llevaban la misma mirada.

―¿Por qué resultaban perfectos?

Gold no se paró a meditar la respuesta para Belle, y habría sido mejor.

―Porque una vez muertos no interferirían en mis planes― por supuesto que esto dejó caras de asombro e impresión en todos―. ¿Qué? No, no, yo no los maté. Sabía que morirían. Lo que no es lo mismo. La criarían el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle a no usar sus poderes, porque sí, nació con poderes como no podía ser de otra forma.

―Genial, una segunda Reina de las Nieves. Como si con una no fuera suficiente peligro― farfulló Hook antes de servirse nuevamente―. Esto merece otro trago.

―Sí, pero lo que no vi fue que su hermana se entrometería de esa manera. Uno habría pensado que pasarse prácticamente quince años de su vida sin relación alguna serviría para evitar cualquier peligrosa interactuación pero al final lo estropeó todo.

―¿Nivel de estropicio?― preguntó Emma.

―Congeló todo su reino― las caras de pánico habrían resultado divertidas para Rumplestiltskin si no fuera porque él vivía en el mismo pueblo medio congelado que todos ellos, y tenía que proteger a Belle―. Por supuesto que como toda heroína que se precie salvó la situación. Al final y de manera superdramática en el, literalmente, último instante. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

―¿El reino no se pudo recuperar?― preguntó David preocupado.

―Plenamente, querido. Lo descongeló en unos segundos sin problema. El problema en sí era que hizo uso de sus poderes de una manera bastante evidente por lo que podría llegar a oídos de la Reina así que no me quedó otro remedio para salvar la situación…

―¿Nuevamente tu pellejo? Deberías dejar de llamarlo "situación"― se metió Hook antes de vaciar su vaso y relajarse ante la calidez que le proporcionaba―. El eufemismo resulta recargado.

―Mi destino no era el único en peligro― les recordó.

―Bueno, tú creaste el peligro. Diría que el salvar el pellejo a los demás con tus acciones era por compartir tu mismo mundo, Gold― fue el turno de Regina―. ¿Y no se te ocurrió otra manera de _salvar la situación_?

Tenía que controlarse, lo último que necesitaba ahora era perder el control y descubrirse, pues Belle trataría de impedirle hacer daño a sus amigos y se descubriría que la daga en su posesión no era la real. Además parte de esta gente era familia.

―La magia no funciona con la Reina de las Nieves, o con su hija. No me quedó más remedio que encerrarla y tampoco fue sencillo encontrar un medio para lograrlo. Sin ella por ahí fuera exponiéndose no hay posibilidad alguna de que pueda descubrir su existencia.

―Pero si es capaz de descongelar las cosas tan fácilmente…

―Señorita Swan. La cuestión es que antes de descongelar en primer lugar se congela así que la recomiendo que piense en ello como una nueva glaciación. Y no creo que sea necesario recordarle las consecuencias de las previas.

―Y ahora está suelta y te busca. Podría salir como Belle y perdonar con cierta dificultad pero perdonar al fin y al cabo― dijo Regina dedicándole una mirada neutra a la susodicha.

―La diferencia es que Belle sigue teniendo a su familia con ella mientras que…

―Elsa.

Gold desvió la mirada hacia Henry antes de volver a lo que estaba diciendo.

―… sí, Elsa, no tiene a nadie de su familia. Sinceramente desde que fue encerrada es probable que hayan podido desaparecer su línea familiar un número suficiente de veces para llegar a ser olvidados históricamente.

Hook dejó su copa pues ya no quedaba nada con que rellenarla.

―¿Estás diciendo que no tenemos nada qué hacer salvo quedarnos quietos viendo como nos vamos congelando poco a poco?― Snow no era de las que se quedaba quietas. Sobre todo ahora que tenía un recién nacido en sus manos. Literalmente hablando en estos momentos.

―Inmortal, poder insuperable e invulnerable a la magia. Cierto, sin olvidarnos que la dirige un corazón congelado por lo que resulta inútil apelar a sus sentimientos. Yo diría que la mejor posibilidad que tenemos es buscar una salida de Storybrook.

―¿Y qué, volver al Bosque Encantado?

―Buen plan, príncipe. Me apunto― dijo Hook.

―No era ningún plan.

―Pues para mí es lo más parecido a uno que se ha dicho aquí desde un principio.

Henry negó firmemente.

―No podemos irnos así sin más. Estaríamos dejando a este mundo en peligro. Acabaría completamente congelado. Tú lo has dicho, abuelo.

Llamarle así en este tipo de momentos era completamente injusto, sobre todo si se le sumaba la sonrisa dulce que surgía en los labios de Belle.

―Bueno, de entre todos nosotros solamente hay una persona que responda al apelativo de _Savior_― dijo Gold volviendo su atención hacia Emma, lo mismo que todos los demás, incluso una reluctante Regina―. ¿Qué es lo que propones que hagamos, querida?

¿Por qué siempre la situación tenía que terminar de esta forma? Vale que fuera la Salvadora y todo eso pero problema tras problema… y tampoco es que fuera ella sola quien solucionara todo esto.

―Supongo que lo primera tendríamos que averiguar cómo es que ha podido liberarse de donde la tenías encerrada.

―Oh, eso es muy sencillo.

Decir que esto sorprendió a Emma sería una obviedad.

―¿Lo es?

―Sí, pues que haya ocurrido ahora solamente puede relacionarse con vuestro viaje al pasado― Emma se encogió al notar cómo se tensó Regina al escuchar acerca del viaje en el tiempo que frustró su final feliz con Robin―. La urna donde se encontraba encerrada la guardaba en mi bóveda y por lo que nos contaste de tu viaje os encerré allí, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero nosotros no…― finalmente Emma recordó acerca de la urna con la que estuvo trasteando Hook―, ¡oh!

Emma fijó su mirada en Hook quien levantó una ceja sin comprender hasta que pronto también recordó la urna que sacó de aquel mueble y no devolvió a su lugar.

―¡Oh en verdad, Swan!

―¡Te dije que no trastearas por ahí!

―¡Y yo lo dejé donde estaba!― le recordó el pirata.

―Si eso fuera cierto no estaríamos en esta situación― fue el turno de Emma.

A pesar de la situación Regina no se molestó en reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Emma en dificultades por haber sido nuevamente una irresponsable. Siempre tenía que afectar las vidas de los demás con sus acciones.

―La dejé allí encima. ¿Qué culpa tengo de que fuera absorbida por el portal? Si resultaba algo tan peligroso no debería estar metido en un simple armario.

―Dentro de mi bóveda― añadió Gold―. Todo lo que hay ahí dentro es terriblemente peligroso por eso mismo solo las voy guardando y no las toco para nada.

―Lo verdaderamente molesto es eso de que es invulnerable a la magia― intervino Regina―. ¿Cómo puede ser? Nada es completamente invulnerable.

―En este caso no es por cuestiones mágicas, querida. Es simple y llana naturaleza. El frío ralentiza las cosas y el frío absoluto las detiene. Ella es frío absoluto y este afecta a todo. Aún sea natural como mágico.

A pesar de todo Regina no parecía muy convencida, pues si la magia no servía entonces ella no tenía ninguna utilidad y no podría proteger a su hijo y eso no podía aceptarlo.

La creciente discusión, aparte de no llevarles a ninguna parte, fue interrumpida por los gritos en la calle. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Robin.

―Ha regresado― anunció con miedo contenido―. He sacado a todos de las calles pero…

―Lo mejor es que vuelvas con tu familia― dijo Regina usando ese tono que solo le podía corresponder a la Reina Malvada―. Deja la magia para aquellos que tratan con ella, _ladrón_.

Una mueca dolorida cruzó el rostro de Robin pero la intervención de Mary Margaret impidió que la situación se volviera aún más intensa.

―Tiene razón. Ahora debes pensar en tu hijo… y tu mujer― no pudo sino añadir a su pesar.

―Lo mismo va por ti― le recordó Emma―. Vuelve a casa con Neal que los demás nos encargaremos de esta nueva dificultad.

―Yo podría decir lo mismo― se metió Henry―. ¿O no puedo decir nada a que mis dos madres se lancen de cabeza al peligro?

―Claro que puedes decirlo… pero desde casa con la abuela y tu tío. Y lo digo bien en serio, Henry.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a protestar sabía que no le valdría de nada y lo único que lograría con ello sería hacerles perder el tiempo. Pero esa era la cuestión, había pasado tiempo y ya no era un niño indefenso. Algo que terminaría por enseñárselo a todos.

―Muy bien pero ten cuidado, mamá― se rindió Henry dándole un abrazo a Emma.

―Siempre lo tengo, chico.

Henry se soltó para abrazar de inmediato a Regina.

―Cuídate mucho, y cuida también a Emma― le susurró al oído―, mamá.

Siempre tenía que ponerla en este tipo de situaciones, ¿verdad? Pero lo quería lo suficiente para dejar pasar su enemistad con Emma solo porque él se lo pidiera.

―No te preocupes. Y ahora ve y pon a salvo a tu _abuela_.

Snow, terminando de darle un beso a su esposo, le dedicó una mirada de reprobación ante el tono usado al llamarla abuela.

―Vamos, Henry. O esa reina de las nieves será la menor de las preocupaciones por aquí.

David y Hook sonreían de igual manera, orgullos, uno por Snow y el otro por un muchacho que cada día que pasaba se parecía más y más a su padre.

―Bueno, encaramos al invierno que se nos aproxima o seguimos aquí dentro abriendo una nueva botella.

Emma rodó los ojos antes de salir a la calle siendo seguida pronto por el resto de los presentes, finalmente también por Hook, salvo por Gold que se quedó dentro de su tienda. Lo último que necesitaban era que su presencia volviera todo mucho más peligroso de lo que ya lo estaba.

Emma veía acercarse por la calle a la Reina de las Nieves y tenía que admitir que era una imagen que impresionaba a todos los niveles.

―Hay que admitir que tiene una gran presencia― vocalizó sus pensamientos ganándose un bufido por parte de Regina―. Oh, venga, no seas así. Fíjate, ni siquiera su peso la hunde en la nieve sino que camina sobre ella sin dejar rastro alguno.

―Te emocionas por nada, señorita Swan.

Emma tuvo que reprimir unas risas, lo último que buscaba era cavar aún más honda la tumba que ya se había buscado con Regina.

―No te preocupes, Regina, no tienes que tener celos de ella.

El rostro de Regina completamente estupefacto se ruborizó mientras movía la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. ¡¿Celos?! Como si pudiera tener celos de un trozo de escarcha.

―¿Dónde está Rumplestiltskin?― la voz de aquella muchacha, incluso sin alzar la voz, resonó por toda la calle―. ¡Os dije que lo trajerais con vosotros!― su rostro estaba bañado en tristeza, decepción y angustia pero también firmeza―. ¿Por qué queréis complicarlo todo más de lo necesario?

―Es gracioso que eso lo diga quien ha congelado mi pueblo― le replicó Regina con una mueca burlona en sus labios.

―¿Congelar? No he congelado nada― le aseguró la muchacha―. Mi poder solo se está desperezando por haber estado encerrado durante demasiado tiempo. Todo volverá a su lugar dentro de poco… o no, porque si no me entregáis a Rumplestiltskin tal vez os enseñe que es un pueblo congelado de verdad. Por última vez, ¿dónde está?

No era intención de ninguno de ellos pero resultaba una reacción normal el llegar a desviar la mirada en dirección a la tienda donde Gold se encontraba. Una reacción normal pero que no pasó desapercibida para la muchacha de pálido cabello trenzado quien, con una asombrosa rapidez, alzó su mano derecha en dirección a la tienda para congelarla por completo o, para ser más exactos, encerrarla bajo una cúpula de hielo puro.

―Muy bien, ¿era tan complicado? Esto le impedirá escapar.

Bella vio como empezó a caminar en dirección a la tienda, y con esa mirada en sus ojos estaba claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. No dudó ni un instante en moverse para bloquearle el camino.

―Sé muy bien cómo te sientes pero ha cambiado, ya no es el mism…

Con un gesto de la mano, moviendo solamente un par de dedos, una corriente helada apartó a Belle de su camino lanzándola al suelo, o lo habría hecho si no fuera porque David la agarró antes de ello.

―Muy bien, que sea a tu modo, _querida_― dijo Regina antes de invocar una bola de fuego.

―No, espera, Regina― le pidió Emma―. No podemos ir directamente a la magia, sobre todo si no sirve para detenerla. Lo único que lograrás es enfadarla aún más de lo que ya la tiene enfadada Gold.

Regina le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

―Las palabras no han funcionado, señorita Emma. No te preocupes porque no atacaré a matar sino solo para detenerla.

Y con esto lanzó su bola de fuego con gesto despreocupado que mudó a uno de sorpresa cuando el fuego se congeló para luego deshacerse en una pequeña lluvia de minúsculos copos de nieve antes siquiera de haberse acercado lo suficiente a la Reina de las Nieves.

―¿Esas tenemos?― Regina lanzó un par de bolas de fuego más pero terminaron de igual manera que la primera de ellas llegando a enfadarla bastante pues la estaba haciendo quedar como una inútil―. Congela esto si puedes.

Acercando ambas manos moldeó una bola de fuego que creció el diámetro en el que sus manos se separaron para alzarlas sobre su cabeza y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, aunque haber cómo lo habrían podido lograr, la lanzó con total decisión. En esta ocasión la bola de fuego no se congeló pero tampoco alcanzó su objetivo porque del suelo nevado surgió una mano de hielo y nieve que atrapó la bola de fuego y la apretó con tanta fuerza que la deshizo por completo. A continuación la mano volvió a deshacerse sobre la nieve que cubría la calle.

―Maldita presumida y presuntuosa― farfulló Regina porque lo peor no era que se hubiera defendido de sus bolas de fuego sin esfuerzo aparente sino que ni siquiera se dignó en volver su atención hacia el presunto peligro que estas representaban sino que siguió su camino hacia la tienda de Gold.

―Muy bien, ¿alguna idea más?

Nadie dijo nada pero cuando uno, no se sabe muy bien quien fue el primero, se lanzó tras la poderosa Reina de las Nieves los demás se lanzaron detrás solo para ser detenidos y repelidos por la misma fuerte corriente helada que había apartado previamente a Bella.

―Vale, no la mejor de las ideas― se quejó Emma quitándose la nieve de encima mientras se ponía en pie―. ¿Dónde ha ido?

―Atravesó el muro de hielo― respondió Belle―. Está dentro con Rumple.

El miedo en su voz resultaba desgarrador pero estaba claro que nada podían hacer contra esta nueva enemiga, sobre todo viendo como las nuevas bolas de fuego se deshacían contra la cúpula de hielo sin recibir el más mínimo daño.

―Supongo que estrellar la furgoneta contra ese hielo resultará igual de inútil que la magia de Regina― dijo David.

―Está claro quién posee la magia más poderosa ahora mismo― dijo Hook no muy afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo. La verdad es que Rumplestiltskin no era santo de su devoción y si no podía hacer nada pues no podía hacer nada―. ¿Qué? Todos lo hemos visto, _majestad_― se burló.

Lo que fuera a decirle Regina quedó olvidado cuando a la cúpula de hielo le salieron unos largos pinchos por toda su superficie remarcando su peligrosidad, ¿o podía ser por otra cosa?

―Creo que alguien no está muy contenta que digamos.

―¡Rumple debió de escaparse antes de que aislara la tienda!― se alegró Belle con un suspiro de satisfacción.

―Sí, y nos dejó a nosotros atrás para tratar con una enfadada y poderosa Reina de las Nieves. Muy amable por su parte.

Y lo de enfadada era una obviedad por la manera en que voló la puerta de la tienda y la cúpula se extendió, al tiempo que los pinchos de hielo. No extrañaba nada que la temperatura hubiera bajado unos buenos grados.

―¡¿Dónde está Rumplestiltskin?!― les gritó.

―Te repites, amor. Te escuchamos la primer vez y si no estaba ahí dentro pues estamos igual de perdidos que tú. Bueno, más o menos― no pudo evitar añadir Hook considerando lo fuera de lugar que se veía la muchacha con aquel vestido más apropiado para el verano, tan ligero y expuesto.

Por un instante los cristalinos ojos azules de la muchacha parecían a punto de echarse a llorar pero la rabia del momento logró imponerse a dicho sentimiento. En verdad estaba enfadada.

―¿Por qué protegéis a ese monstruo? Es imposible que lo hicierais sabiendo de lo que es capaz.

―Gritas al muro equivocado, querida― Hook le mostró su garfio―. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz.

―Ah, no. No vamos a ponernos ahora a enumerar todo lo que nos hizo porque no terminaríamos nunca― interrumpió Regina.

La muchacha los miraba sin poder entenderlos pues si sabían realmente cómo era Rumplestiltskin entonces por qué lo estaban defendiendo.

―Me da igual lo que os haya o dejado de hacer. Arruinó mi vida, la de mi familia― la imagen de su hermana cruzó su mente y su corazón se encogió de dolor―. Los he perdido a todos, a todos los que he amado por su culpa, ¿y pretendéis que lo deje estar? Me ha tenido encerrada durante tanto tiempo, ¿y queréis que no haga nada? No. Pienso devolverle todo el dolor que me ha hecho pasar.

―Brindo por ello, o lo haría si tuviera algo con lo que brindar.

Emma le dio un cachete en el brazo a Hook.

―Ha cambiado. Te lo puedo asegurar pues lo he visto de primera mano tras vivir con él durante mucho tiempo.

―Si viviste con él habrá sido testigo de sus tratos y todo el dolor que conllevan.

―Lo sé, y me dolía verlo pero fue cambiando hasta ser otra persona. De lo contrario no habría aceptado casarme con él.

La muchacha miró con atónita incredulidad el anillo en la mano de Bella.

―¡¿Te has casado con Rumplestiltskin?! Estás loca― dijo la muchacha negando con la cabeza posando la mano en su corazón para luego apartarla―. Esa criatura solo puedo ofrecer dolor a los demás y cuando te rompa tu corazón no habrá vuelta atrás.

Belle iba a defender nuevamente a Gold cuando Regina se interpuso entre las dos muchachas con un gesto seguro luego de haber quedado en evidencia con sus bolas de fuego.

―Es gracioso que hables de corazones rotos, querida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ante semejante comentario Regina introdujo su mano derecha en el pecho de la Reina de las Nieves cogiendo a todos por sorpresa. El grito de dolor que se produjo a continuación hizo salir de un callejón cercano a Henry.

―¡MAMÁ!

Pero su grito quedaba enmudecido por los que resonaban por toda la calle. Los gritos de… ¡Regina! La cual apenas lograba mantenerse en pie mientras trataba de sacar la mano del pecho de la Reina de las Nieves.

―¿Tan necia eres que no te enteras de las cosas que ves de primera mano? La magia no me afecta pero la mía, en cambio, sí puede afectaros a todos.

―¡Déjala ir!―le gritó Emma apuntándole con su arma―. Ahora mismo.

Y así lo hizo aunque resultaba muy poco probable que fuera por la orden de Emma. De un empujón se quitó de encima a Regina que terminó en el suelo agarrándose la mano justo en el momento que Henry llegó a su lado entre gritos frenéticos llamándola.

―¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Estás bien?― quería comprobar su estado pero también temía tocarla para no hacerle más daño―. ¿Mamá?

Apartando su brazo izquierdo dejó a la vista el derecho donde podía verse la falta de la mano derecha pues en su lugar se encontraba un muñón cubierto de escarcha.

―Ah, no. No pienso dejarte uno de mis garfios― fue la inapropiada frase que le salió a Hook para aligerar el cargado ambiente.

―Como si quiera usar algo tan desagradable― farfulló Regina entre dientes.

Con cuidado, y en contra de su propio buen juicio, Emma volvió a enfundar su arma.

―No me extraña que defendáis a Rumplestiltskin si hacéis lo propio con ella luego de haber tratado de arrancarme el corazón. Por cierto― con su mano sobre su pecho sacó de su interior la congelada mano de Regina―, es de mala educación dejar restos atrás, querida.

Dejándola caer la mano se redujo a finos filamentos de hielo deshaciéndose para desaparecer sobre el manto de nieve que cubría el suelo.

―Y ahora volvamos a la cuestión principal que me trajo aquí― el rostro sereno de la muchacha dejaba claro que se habían terminado las excusas―. Rumplestiltskin, entregármelo ahora mismo.

Belle negó con la cabeza firmemente.

―No, eso nunca. Tienes que comprend…

Con un gesto de la mano Bella fue congelada por completo tornándose una completa estatua de hielo.

―Vosotros sois los que no lo comprendéis. Esto solo tiene una salida y es con Rumplestiltskin en mi poder para que pueda hacerse justicia.

―Eso no es justicia sino venganza― dijo muy serio Hook―. El mismo camino que he recorrido yo mismo.

―¿Y lo dejaste estar?― negó la muchacha―. Eso es porque te falta voluntad para alcanzar tu objetivo. Esto es voluntad― con otro gesto de la mano lanzó a Bella contra el muro del edificio destrozándola por completo y reduciéndola a polvo de hielo―. Entregarme a Rumplestiltskin o este será el destino de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este pueblo.

Emma desenfundó su arma pero con un grito tuvo que soltarla al sentir aquel frío metal atravesarla hasta el hueso de su mano. Todos los demás se quedaron petrificados sin poder reaccionar ante la inesperada y brutal pérdida de Belle.

―¿Qué pensaría tu hermana de todo esto?― susurró Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Su hermana? ¿Cómo se atrevía a traer a su hermana en este asunto?

―Los muertos no pueden opinar― con esto se volvió para alejarse―. Los héroes os esforzáis cuando hay dificultades pues ahora sabréis en verdad cómo se congela un pueblo y ese será vuestro tiempo límite antes de que terminéis todos muertos por congelación.

Henry ayudó a Regina a ponerse en pie mientras los demás lamentaban el destino de Belle y el que no hubiera quedado ni un rastro como si nunca jamás hubiera existido más allá de los recuerdos que poseían de ella. A pesar de que estaban tratando con magia seguía siendo una amputación por congelación, además de que Regina no podía negarse a ir al hospital si era Henry quien se lo pedía.

En el Storybrooke General Hospital Regina fue tratada por el Dr. Whale quien, en realidad, no tenía mucho más que hacer salvo eliminar aquella capa de hielo para tratar la quemadura por congelación. Y el hielo fue quitado, no derretido al verse incapaz de lograrlo, pues por suerte no se había quedado fijado al muñón.

―Un corte limpio― admiró Whale―. ¿Y cómo dice que se lo hizo, Regina?

―No lo he dicho― le respondió con un tono que dejaba bien claro que no se trataba de un tema del que le gustaría hablar―. Ha terminado― no era una pregunta.

―En realidad aún quedaría… sí, he terminado― cambió de opinión ante la fiera mirada de la alcaldesa.

Solo fue salir de la habitación el doctor para que entrara con prisas Henry dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba sentada Regina para ser atrapada en un abrazo por su hijo.

―¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿estás mejor, mamá?

―Mejor que Belle por lo menos lo estoy― respondió con cierta fatalidad―. Una cosa es que te lo digan pero no puedo creerme que la magia no afecte a esa niñata.

El nombrar a la fallecida Belle hizo que Henry se sintiera mal porque aquí estaba él contento porque su madre estuviera, relativamente, ilesa sin haber prestado mayor atención a la muerte de su amiga, o conocida. Cierto que habían hablado de ello mientras esperaba a que el doctor terminara con su madre pero no había estado prestando mucha atención por toda la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

Al rato fueron entrando los demás, habiendo decidido tener la reunión aquí sobre cuál ser su próximo movimiento, en lugar de irse a otra parte, como regresar a la tienda de Gold, ir a la mansión de Regina o a Granny´s.

―¿Qué hay que pensar?― preguntó Hook mirando con mala cara una tarrina de gelatina―. Hablar no funciona, la magia no funciona… y solo quiere a Rumplestiltskin, y con razón.

―No podemos entregar a Gold.

En ese momento el susodicho Gold entró en el cuarto.

―Ahora sí podemos― señaló Hook.

―No, no podemos entregarle. Está mal y nosotros somos los buenos― señaló Henry―. Y ella también lo tenía que ser, lo era antes…

Estaba claro lo que quería decir. "Lo era antes… de que Rumplestiltskin se hubiera entrometido en la vida de Elsa."

―Nadie es completamente invencible― pensó Emma en voz alta―. Pan también lo parecía y fue derrotado aunque en esta ocasión esperemos no tener que llegar a la misma solución― con uno de ellos teniendo que sacrificarse para llevarse consigo la vida de su enemiga.

―¿Por qué no? Todo es culpa mía y le ha costado la vida a Belle― la voz de Gold le temblaba de la emoción―. No me queda nada más que la venganza.

―¡Pero eso mismo es lo que le sucede a ella! No puede ser la solución.

―Señorita Swan, no se puede tratar con ella pues tiene el corazón congelado. No hay compasión en él y solo _late_ por venganza contra mi persona.

―No, soy la sheriff de Storybrooke, soy la dichosa Savior y si digo que no le vamos a entregar es que no lo haremos; y si digo que vamos a buscar una solución en la que nadie más tenga que morir eso es lo que haremos. ¿Entendido?

―Del todo, love.

―Sí, mamá.

―¿Y qué tiene pensado hacer, Miss Swan, más allá de pedir por un milagro?

Ajenos a todos los presentes, un minúsculo copo de nieve se encontraba posado sobre una de las lámparas hasta que de improviso alzó el vuelo con un ligero temblor causado por lo que, de más cerca, podía verse que eran unas pequeñísimas alas pues no era solo un copo de nieve sino una abeja de nieve. Sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia Regina pero la ignoró yendo a por Henry quien retrocedió al ver de pronto ante su mirada un creciente punto blanco. Claro que no era que crecía sino que se estaba multiplicando.

―¡HENRY!― gritaron sus dos madres las cuales trataron de ir a su auxilio.

―¡Hey, fuera! ¿Qué…?

Nadie se le pudo acercar porque donde había una abeja pronto se multiplicaron por cientos y luego por miles en apenas segundos hasta que Henry terminó completamente envuelto por una pequeña tormenta de abejas de nieve.

―¡Mamá!― el grito ahogado de Henry apenas fue un murmullo tras la tormenta y los propios gritos de Emma y Regina.

Y entonces todo se detuvo. Pero las abejas no desaparecieron o se fueron del cuarto sino que se posaron sobre el cuerpo de Henry para ser al momento congeladas envolviéndolo por completo en hielo.

―¡No, Dios, Henry!― Emma posó su mano pero tuvo que apartarla al sentir el corte de aquel frío en su cuerpo―. ¡¿Qué podemos hacer, Regina?!

La magia no funcionaba con la mismísima Reina de las Nieves pero tenía que funcionar ahora porque de lo contrario Henry…

―Enfoca tu magia sobre el hielo, Emma. Y concéntrate por lo que más quieras. Por Henry concéntrate en…

Regina ahogó un grito cuando Henry, o la figura congelada que era ahora mismo, movió la cabeza para pasear su inerte mirada entre todos los presentes.

―Aún no habéis aprendido― esta no era la voz de Henry sino de la Reina de las Nieves―. Deberíais estar dirigiéndoos a mí para entregármelo pero en su lugar aquí estáis en busca de algo que no existe. ¿Es qué no os he alentado lo suficiente para hacer lo que debéis?

―Espera, Henry no tiene nada que ver con esto. Me quieres a mí, no a él.

―Deja a mi hijo, por favor. No le hagas daño.

―¿Henry, puedes escucharme, Henry?

―Traédmelo o cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo acabarán así― dijo con la voz de Henry.

―No lo hag…

Con la vista fija tanto en Emma como en Regina el cuerpo congelado de Henry se quebró en incontables y pequeñas fisuras que lo recorrían por completo como una maraña venosa hasta que, con un último latido, se separaron lo suficiente para que cada uno de ellas cayeran al suelo cual granizada.

―¡HENRY!

Emma gritó desgarradoramente mientras que Regina miraba con ojos desorbitados aquellos miles de pedazos que habían formado el cuerpo de su hijo. No emitía sonido alguno pero su corazón, su dolorido y sangrante corazón, se resquebrajó de puro dolor haciéndola caerse al suelo de rodillas sin fuerza alguna para mantenerla en pie. Su hijo, su único amor en este mundo… lo había perdido para siempre.

―Está claro que no queda otra salida― dijo finalmente Gold tras un tortuoso silencio que nadie parecía ser capaz de romper.

Una intensa corriente cálida brotó de Regina inundando la habitación mientras apretaba con fuerza su única mano, llegándose a clavar las uñas en la palma, mientras trataba de controlar la creciente furia en su interior. En estos momentos no había nada más que unas terribles ganas de encontrar a esa bruja de hielo y apretar con fuerza su cuello hasta ahogarla o quebrárselo, lo primero que llegase sería a lo que le daría una gran bienvenida. Pero no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por su ira y sus ganas de venganza. Por Henry no podía permitírselo. Por su hijo a quien había visto morir ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para impedírselo.

―No― logró decir Emma apenas con voz la cual le temblaba en exceso―. No vas a sacrificar tu vida, Gold. Ni pienses que voy a permitir que mancilles la muerte de mi hijo de esta manera. Somos sus héroes y actuaremos como tales.

Y aunque esto era lo que decía, y pensaba, no podía negar que una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar y acabar con Elsa como los demás deseaban.

―Lo siento mucho, love― le dijo Hook abrazándola con cuidado.

Emma se dejó abrazar, incluso recostándose contra su cuerpo, hasta que se apartó con decisión. Ahora no era el momento de lamentarse y llorar porque si lo permitiera entonces sabía que no podría parar. Tenían una misión que cumplir.

¡Mission The Hawk! Porque puedes llegar hasta **T**-**haw**_ks_ en donde _**thaw**_ quiere decir descongelar.

―No tenemos tiempo que perder o habrá otros que sufran las consecuencias.

―¿Y qué podemos hacer? Ya sabes que te seguiré adónde vayas, Swan, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos regresar de una pieza.

Hook tenía un punto pero esa era la cuestión pues no tenían nada que les pudiera proporcionar aunque solo fuera una oportunidad contra la Reina de las Nieves. Y el ir sin nada simplemente sería ir de cabeza al matadero.

―Creo que tengo algo que pueda servirnos― soltó de pronto Gold aunque sin ese malicioso tono suyo resultaba difícil de creer―. Y no te preocupes, querida. No habrá ninguna muerte si todo sale como debe. De lo contrario habrá las que elige nuestra fría anfitriona.

¿Así de pronto tenía algo para poder enfrentarse a la Reina? Resulta algo difícil de creer pero también era cierto que Gold solía guardarse sus mejores cartas para cuando no le quedaba más remedia que sacarse un as de la manga.

―Nos vemos dentro de un momento.

Con esto Gold desapareció dejando atrás a los demás.

―¿Piensas avisar al príncipe o…?

―No― cortó Emma―. Iremos nosotros solos y… ¿Regina?― la llamó viendo que seguía arrodillada en el suelo con su mano detenida justo sobre los restos helados de Henry. Emma no quería pensar en eso porque si no sería incapaz de moverse―. Nos vamos ahora.

Ni un solo pedazo resultaba reconocible como parte de Henry, lo que resultaba algo bueno porque lo último que necesitaban era verlo en pedazos.

―Sí, vamos de una vez.

Al ponerse en pie sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla y Emma se movió rápida a sujetarla. No fue algo del agrado de Regina que se revolvió para liberarse del agarre.

―¡No me toques! Todo esto es culp…― aunque ya estaba dicho logró morderse la lengua―. Moveros de una vez.

Era cierto. Todo era culpa suya. Si no se hubiera acercado al portal no habría sido arrastrada al pasado y no habría traído a Marian para arruinarle el final feliz a Regina además de traer consigo a la Reina de las Nieves que se ha dedicado a matar a sus amigos, e hijo.

Claro que la cuestión era dónde iban a poder localizarla pues mucho pedirles que le llevasen a Rumplestiltskin pero en ningún momento les dijo a donde tenían que llevarlo. Y por mucho que Storybrooke fuera un pueblo no muy extenso seguía siendo lo suficiente para tardar su buen tiempo en localizarla.

―Llevo en Storybrooke el tiempo suficiente. ¿Sabes qué es lo que nunca he notado antes?― soltó Hook apenas habían salido del hospital.

―¿Un castillo?― propuso Emma.

―Un enorme y cristalino castillo de hielo.

Regina no dijo nada y siguió caminando en silencio ahora con un destino claro en mente.

Mientras tanto en el susodicho castillo de hielo una solitaria figura no dejaba de moverse por lo que aparentaba ser el salón del trono, a pesar de la falta de uno propiamente dicho.

―Ahora ya no les quedará más remedio que traérmelo. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que complicar las cosas? Si hubieran hecho lo que les ordené desde un principio nada de esto habría sucedido.

_"¿Y realmente crees qué vendrán aquí para entregártelo?"_

―Si quieren ver como otro de ellos cae por su obstinación es problema suyo. A mí lo único que me interesa es que me traerán a Rumplestiltskin.

_"Aún no es tarde, puedes detener todo esto."_

―¡No!― gritó furiosa―. Es tarde desde el momento en que me encerró… no, lo fue desde que se entrometió en mi nacimiento― su rabia provocó que varias estalagmitas surgieran del suelo a su alrededor―. Yo soy la víctima aquí.

_"Cierto."_

Emma, Regina y Hook llevaban ya varios minutos de camino hacia el castillo cruzando el bosque helado y aún no había rastro de Gold por ninguna parte. A pesar de que nadie se podía creer cierta posibilidad el temor de que les hubiera dado esquinazo y no se presentara…

―¿Ya me estabais echando de menos, queridos?

Gold surgió tras unos árboles cubiertos de nieve para unirse al paso del trío.

―Llegas tarde― le recriminó Emma.

―No se puede llegar tarde sin haber puesto una hora para encontrarnos.

Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, ¿verdad? Pero no era este tipo de cuestiones lo que tenía interesado a Hook sino el motivo de la tardanza de Gold, del motivo por el que se había separado de ellos en el hospital.

―¿Puede saberse qué es lo que tienes planeado?― preguntó no viendo que llevara nada más allá de su bastón―. ¿No has traído ningún artefacto mágico que nos pueda ser de utilidad?

―No, no se puede. Y sí, he traído algo con lo que se solucionará todo.

Sospechoso. De lo más sospechoso.

―¿No decías que con la magia no le haríamos nada?― le recordó Emma―. ¿Cómo tienes planeado detenerla entonces con algo mágico?

―Logrando cumplir con los objetivos presentes en esta situación.

Emma se detuvo obligando a hacer lo propio a Gold agarrándolo del brazo.

―Nada de muertes, Gold. Ya ha habido demasiadas y no pienso permitir que más sangre sea vertida tras Henry.

Regina sintió un dolor al escuchar el nombre de Henry.

―No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Se lo he dicho, nada de muertes y eso es lo que obtendrá.

La _discusión_ en el castillo continuaba.

―¡Fueron ellos quienes no hicieron lo que les pedí! La culpa es suya tanto como de Rumplestiltskin.

_"El daño que uno pudiera haber sufrido no es excusa para actuar de maner…"_

―¡CÁLLATE!― aulló airadamente―. ¡Me robó mi vida! Provocó los medios que pusieron en peligro a mi familia. Las consecuencias fueron… ¡y ahora es su turno de sufrir las suyas propias!― alzando la mano hizo que las puertas de su castillo se abrieran para dejar paso a sus invitados―. Adelante, el último acto de nuestra obra acaba de dar comienzo.

Solamente cuatro habían acudido y carecía de importancia su número porque ni con un ejército habría habido diferencia alguna con el resultado final. Lo único que importaba es que trajeron a Rumplestiltskin aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera esperando por un último intento por tratar de detenerla o, más fantasioso todavía, de derrotarla.

―¿Te has hecho algo?― preguntó con cierta sorna Hook.

―Esto no puede ser nada bueno― farfulló Emma observando a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ellos y que difería en todo a la que se habían enfrentado en Storybrooke―. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

El cabello ahora ya no lo llevaba recogido en una trenza si no suelto, corto y la melena en lugar de caer sobre su espalda lo llevaba en punta. ¡Y ahora era azabache en lugar de rubio! Lo curioso era que parecía mostrar más color en su rostro claro que esto contrastaba con sus ojos que, aunque seguían siendo celestes, ahora resultaban muy pálidos, cristalinos… extraños.

―La gente cambia― respondió de manera despreocupada antes de clavar sus ojos inertes, reflectantes, en Gold―. Los monstruos no.

No podía evitar sonreír al verlos dispersándose para tratar de tenerla cubierta por varios ángulos como si realmente pensasen que tenían alguna posibilidad contra ella. Deberían hacer como Rumplestiltskin que se había quedado parado frente a ella tras haber entrado en el salón.

―Supongo que eso quiere decir que siempre has sido un monstruo― le dijo Hook con el mismo tono despreocupado que había usado ella.

―Yo no soy un monst…

―Ya, claro, porque la última vez que lo comprobé lo de ir por ahí matando gente es de almas cándidas.

La muchacha frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Acción y reacción, pirata. Os dije lo que quería pero vosotros decidisteis obcecaros en atacarme sin motivo alguno. No tengo que sentir culpa alguna y no lo hago.

―No reaccionar ante la muerte de inocentes― expuso Hook―. ¿Otra muestra de que no se es un monstruo?

―¡TE HE DICHO QU…!

Regina ya se había concentrado más que suficiente, y ya no tenía paciencia para quedarse ahí quieta sin hacer nada más que escuchar las patéticas excusas de la asesina de Henry. Creo una bola de fuego de dos metros de diámetro sobre su cabeza para lanzársela de golpe y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo. Nada de amenazas, o gritos, no, solo atacarla con fuerza. Claro que eso no quería decir que esto fuera lo planeado. Sobre todo contando que no es que tuvieran un plan de por sí.

―¡Regina!

El grito de Emma podría haberla puesto sobre aviso si es que en realidad tuviera necesidad de ello, lo cual no era verdad pues la bola de fuego fue perdiendo intensidad cuanto más se acercaba a la ahora pelinegra para terminar desapareciendo consumida por el aire congelante que levantó frente a sí misma. Lo único que se logró fue un pequeño manto de vapor.

―¿Es qué no escucháis cuando se os habla? La magia no funciona conmig…

Su voz quedó ahogada en un gemido de sorpresa cuando del centro de su pecho surgió la hoja de una espada. Bajó la mirada de incredulidad como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

―Por eso decidí usar un método más directo y menos problemático, chica.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y sacudió su mano izquierda de lado a lado usando su muñeca.

―Vosotros mismos.

Una corriente de aire helado arrancó a Hook del suelo firme arrojándolo de manera inmisericorde contra la pared para salir rebotado al suelo y terminar deslizándose pasando al lado de Gold hasta la puerta abierta del salón deteniéndose prácticamente bajo el umbral.

―¡KILLIAM!

Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar, aceptando que no le quedaba más remedio que abrir fuego contra la Reina de hielo, surgió un brazo de hielo de la pared tras Regina que la agarró para acto seguido retroceder por donde había salido con la particularidad de que solo el brazo de hielo pudo hacerlo mientras que Regina se golpeó con fuerza contra el muro. Su cabeza se llevó un fuerte golpe que la dejó totalmente inconsciente. Para luego caer cual peso muerto al suelo y llevarse otro, no tan fuerte, golpe.

―_Y ya solo quedan dos_― canturreó la muchacha.

Un tiro limpio, no mortal sino para herirla solamente y ya había apretado el gatillo con firmeza y seguridad del punto exacto al que quería acertar… si es que el proyectil tuviera oportunidad de alcanzar el blanco. Fue como si el propio aire estuviera formado por finas capas de hielo, eso mismo es congelar el aire mismo en capas. Vio como atravesó varias de ellas hasta que la velocidad terminó de disminuir hasta quedar atrapada en dichas capas de hielo que ahora, con el proyectil completamente detenido, parecían como si hubieran congelado todo la zona ante la Reina.

―Ciertamente el sistema educativo de este lugar debe ser muy pobre para que no comprendáis conceptos de lo más simples.

Se burló la muchacha mientras agarraba la hoja de la espada con una mano a su espalda y se la sacó como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo, tal vez en el suyo sí lo fuera, arrojándola al suelo como si se hubiera quitado una mota de polvo de su ropaje.

―Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse pues todo está a punto de llegar a su fin.

Con un rápido movimiento de su índice izquierdo hacia abajo el suelo bajo los pies de Emma se ahuecó formando una semiesfera provocando que resbalase y perdiera el equilibrio, además de su arma que se le alejó por el suelo helado. Ya tuvo suficiente con evitar romperse la crisma contra el suelo para tratar de no perder el arma.

―¿Y ahora el plato principal?― preguntó volviendo su atención a Rumplestiltskin.

―No, si vine aquí es para poner fin a esto de la única manera posible― alzó ante él su mano con la palma hacia arriba para que de pronto surgiera sobre ella una urna―. ¿No lo crees así?

Aquellos fríos ojos se clavaron en la urna que, a diferencia de la que la había tenido encerrada durante tanto tiempo, era de color negro brillante. El rostro de la muchacha se oscureció por un instante de manera muy peligrosa.

―¿Piensas repetirte, _Rumple_? No creas que puedes usar dos veces un mismo _truco_ conmigo.

―No es para vos, querida.

Tras un enésimo intento fallido por salir de aquella concavidad en la que estaba resbalosamente atrapada, Emma comprendió cuales eran las intenciones de Gold.

―Gold, no puede hacerlo. Esto, esta no puede ser la solución.

―¿Y sí la es dispararme?― le repicó sin apartar la mirada de la urna y Gold―. ¿O se te resbaló el dedo en el gatillo?

Emma ya se sentía suficientemente mal sin añadir las palabras de la persona a la que había disparado. Sobre todo porque no dejaba de resbalar en el dichoso hueco que le impedía poder salir de allí.

―Fue para herir solamente― una excusa de lo menos válida―. No nos dejas muchas salidas.

―Pues yo veo una de lo más acertada. ¿Buscas un final poético, _Rumple_?

Podía verse que tras la mirada de Gold se sucedían muchas cosas.

―Es justicia. Creé esta urna para proteger a mis seres queridos del día en que alguien pudiera acabar conmigo y convertirse en el nuevo Dark One. Es específica para atraparme. Debía dejar algo con lo que poder defenderse pero así también sirve. Belle ya no estará…

―Hiciste añicos cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera tener una vida para qué, por tu hijo. ¿Y qué has logrado? Perderlo― la Reina sonrió de medio lado ante el gesto de dolor de Gold―. Tantos engaños, tantos tratos por tu parte, manipulaciones para lograr tus propósitos y al final no has logrado nada. ¿Duele? Pues piensa en todo el dolor que durante tantos años y años has causado a los demás.

―No siga adelante, Gold. Siempre hay otra salida y usted más que nadie debería saberlo― le pidió, casi suplicó, Emma.

Hook sintió una fuerte opresión en su cabeza que le instaba a seguir allí tumbado, por lo menos el suelo de hielo le aliviaba el dolor pero no podía seguir aquí tirado mientras Emma aún estaba en peligro.

―Solo levántate y termina con todo esto― un sonido gutural llegó a sus oídos―. Y hazlo para antes de la hora de cenar, por lo visto.

Pero no era su estómago lo que había sonado pues ante él pudo ver una gigantesca forma casi invisible a sus cansados ojos pero cuyo movimiento golpeó con tanta fuerza que le alcanzó antes el aire permitiéndole apartarse del camino lo suficiente para no ser golpeado de lleno. Una vez más entró en el salón del trono y lo hizo de la misma manera en la que lo había abandonado. Deslizándose por el suelo.

―¡¿Killiam?!

Emma trató de girarse y logró lo suficiente para ver como Hook se deslizaba hasta llegar a detenerse justo delante del agujero donde estaba atrapada.

―¿Me echabas de menos, Swan? Lo entiendo, provoco esa sensación en las chicas.

―Lo que no echaba de menos es tu… ¿sangre?

Hook levantó una ceja, confuso por aquella salida de Emma, pero al seguirle la mirada se encontró con que su estómago había sufrido varios cortes y había llegado a sangrar lo suficiente antes de que el frío detuviera el derramamiento.

―Bueno, pudo haber sido peor― apuntó ante la mirada dubitativa de Emma―. Podíamos estar viendo lo que recién comí.

―Más bien dirás lo que bebiste.

Solo fue empezar a reírse que el dolor de la herida le cortó la risa de golpe.

―No me hagas reír, Swan, que me matas.

¿Cómo es que se ponían a flirtear…? ¡¿Flirtear?! Vale, sí, estaban flirteando en medio del desastre… y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

―¿Qué es lo que te ha herido?

―¿Por decir algo? Yo diría que ese oso de ahí― dijo Hook señalando para la entrada del salón por donde entraba un oso blanco como la nieve.

―¿Un oso polar? Es oficial que ya no puede bajar más la temperatura.

Claro que solo fue decirlo que una voz envió escalofríos a todos los presentes, a los que aún les corría sangre caliente por las venas a pesar del tiempo invernal que estaban padeciendo.

―He venido por mi hija.

Emma se habría reído de la cara que se le puso a Gold, esos ojos como platos no tenían precio, pero la verdad es que no había nada gracioso en el hecho de que la Reina de las Nieves, ¿original?, hubiera decidido que hoy, precisamente hoy, fuera el día perfecto para ir a recoger a la hija que había pedido hacía vete tú a saber cuántos años atrás.

―Qué suerte la mía― farfulló Emma.

―Bienvenida, querida― era encomiable que con esta inesperada aparición Gold fuera capaz de mantener su tono de voz firme―. Aquí tienes lo que habías pedido.

La mirada de la Reina se encontró con los ojos cristalinos de la muchacha y con un gesto de su mano la envió contra la pared del fondo estrellándola violentamente.

―No se puede negar el parentesco― murmuró Hook sin poder ocultar su asombro a tan inesperada, y poco maternal, actitud por parte de la Reina de las Nieves.

Emma, a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho pasar, no creía que se mereciera algo así. Ni siquiera luego de lo que aconteció a continuación.

―Eso no es mi hija― explicó la Reina volviendo su mirada al muro de la derecha del cual surgió la joven con el mismo aspecto que conocían hasta haber entrado en este salón y encontrarse a la pelinegra―. Ah, al fin te muestras ante tu madre.

Para alguien que manejaba el hielo y la nieve podía decirse que reaccionó de lo más acaloradamente con la furia reflejada en sus orbes celestes.

―¡TÚ NO ERES MI MADRE!― la furia de la muchacha se dividía entre la Reina y Rumplestiltskin.

―Claro que lo soy― le replicó con un tono que dejaba claro que estaba diciendo tonterías―. Eres mi hija― el tono peligrosamente frío no dejaba lugar a replicarle.

―Mi madre está muerta y como vuelvas a repetir esa mentira será lo único que tendréis en común.

¿Una amenaza podía resultar graciosa? Por la naciente sonrisa en los labios de la Reina de las Nieves parecía ser que sí aunque, claro está, esto solamente sirve para los locos y para los que tienen el poder. O los locos con poder…

―Eres perfecta. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Rumplestiltskin― por la cara de Gold estaba claro que era la primera vez que se había dirigido a él por su nombre―. No podía haber pedido una hija mejor.

Fue el copo que atizó la tormenta.

―¡NO SOY TU HIJA!― la muchacha parecía a punto de explotar, y no debía ser algo que uno querría luego de comprobar de qué era capaz.

―Soy tu madre, por tanto eres mi hija― le volvió a decir de manera condescendiente.

―Mi madre…― el escaso contacto físico con su madre una vez su magia se salió de control, una caricia, un beso y entonces… su completa pérdida―, ¿quién eres tú?

La gélida mirada de aquella mujer, por llamarla de alguna forma, jamás había llegado a mostrar ni un ápice de calidez. Ni siquiera ahora cuando se encontraba con quien consideraba su propia hija.

―Soy…― la muchacha enfocó su palma izquierda hacia Gold o, para ser más exactos, hacia la urna en sus manos que fue arrebatada por una gélida corriente de aire que la llevó en volandas hasta las manos de la muchacha―, ¡la Reina de las Nieves!

―¡Yo soy la verdadera Reina de las Nieves y el Hielo!― aulló como viento para lanzarle una ráfaga de magia helada con solo su presencia sin usar las manos.

No fue ninguna sorpresa el que la Reina fuera capaz de detener aquel ataque con un indolente gesto de su mano.

―Cada vez me gustas más, hija. Pero debes respetar a tu madre― con esto le devolvió el ataque con su propia magia.

La joven Reina de las Nieves y el Hielo sonrió ávidamente ante aquel ataque que no trató de esquivar ni detener sino que lo único que hizo fue abrir la urna, la misma urna que había estado enfriando en su mano proyectándole su magia, la misma que poseía la Reina de las Nieves y estaba usando para atacarla.

―No funcionará― murmuró Gold al comprender las intenciones de la chica―. Esa urna la creé específicamente para absorber al Dark One.

Pero la urna atrapó la magia lanzada por la Reina y esta no tuvo tiempo siquiera para sorprenderse cuando una fuerza inconmensurable la empezó a atraer hacia el interior de la urna. Solamente sirvió para provocarle una ligerísima inclinación hacia delante y nada más.

―Eres una niña atrevida― dijo la Reina despreocupada.

La urna seguía tratando de atraer a la Reina al mismo tiempo que su misma esencia vibraba con la magia que la muchacha la envolvía en un intento por modificar su propósito. Pasar por encima del Dark One y que aceptase la magia de la Reina de las Nieves.

Emma daba gracias por encontrarse atrapada en aquella especie de hoyo porque lo último que necesitaba era ser atraída por otra cosa, en lugar de un portal que fuera una urna resultaba irrelevante ante el hecho en sí de ser engullida. Fue entonces cuando vio que Regina había recuperado la consciencia, aunque se la veía algo grogui, con el golpe recibido lo normal sería que tuviera una conmoción cerebral mínimo.

―¡Oh, no!

Pero no parecía ser suficiente para impedirle crear una bola de fuego con la que apuntaba a quien le había arrebatado a Henry. Si le acertaba perdía porque volvería a actuar malvadamente, sin contar que la Reina de las Nieves no estaría muy feliz por ver morir a su única hija; y si fallaba pues seguirían en la misma problemática situación sin solución a la vista.

―¡Regina!― pero el grito de Emma fue incapaz de imponerse al sonido creado por la urna tratando de absorber a la Reina.

Y la bola de fuego fue arrojada… ¡¿contra la Reina de las Nieves?! Claro que viendo su eficacia con la joven Reina de las Nieves estaba claro cuál iba a ser el resultado incluso al lograr golpearla en un brazo. Nada. Bueno, en realidad sí logró algo pues la mujer desvió su mirada para buscar el origen de aquel atrevimiento… y fue lo único que necesitó la muchacha para salir victoriosa. Con un gesto de su mano derecha levantó el suelo donde se encontraba la Reina haciéndola resbalar y deslizarse de manera que perdió el equilibrio lo suficiente para que la succión de la urna la arrancara del suelo.

Emma tenía que darle crédito a la Reina pues ni gritó, ni se lamentó. Podría decirse que mostró una inesperada sorpresa por lo que le estaba sucediendo, como si jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que alguien la pudiera llegar a derrotar de alguna forma. Y entonces la Reina ya no estaba más.

La chica cerró la urna con manos temblorosas y una fina, pero imperecedera, capa de hielo la cubrió por completo sellándola para siempre jamás. ¿Se había acabado? Unos fuertes rugidos dejaban claro que aún no.

―No te muevas, Hook― le pidió Emma quien trataba de salir de aquel hoyo usando el cuerpo del pirata como ancla.

―No soy yo el que se mueve sino que es culpa de… ¡una tonelada de oso polar!

Uno de los osos se dirigía hacia la, desde ahora, única Reina de las Nieves presente mientras que el otro parecía tener como objetivo a Hook y Emma.

―¡Por eso te digo que no te muevas!― pero Hook no le hizo caso y se apartó para alejarla del peludo peligro que se dirigía a ellos―. ¡Hook!

Lamentablemente las prisas no son buenas consejeras sobre un piso de hielo y el pirata perdió el equilibrio, lo que le salvó de ser destrozado por la mitad aunque lo dejó expuesto e indefenso ante un segundo ataque. En contraste el otro oso se detuvo ante la muchacha con solo una mirada de esta y ahora le estaba acariciando el rostro como si fuera el enorme peluche que no era.

―¡KILLIAN!― gritó Emma cuando el oso dejó caer su pata sobre Hook ¿para explotar en una nube rojiza… que no era sangre.

El oso se mostraba igual de confuso como la propia Emma.

―Yo diría que eso sonó a preocupación, Swan.

Volviéndose hacia el origen de la voz se encontró con un atónito Hook que parecía estar comprobando que seguía de una pieza.

―¿Cómo?― Emma echó un vistazo hacia Regina pero esta apenas se encontraba consciente, mucho menos atenta a los actuales sucesos―. ¿Gold?

El oso no pareció muy contento con ser burlado de esta manera y se disponía a zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

―Se acabó― la joven Reina se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el segundo oso con el otro caminando a su lado―. Lo habéis hecho bien pero sois libres, podéis regresar a vuestro hogar.

Emma vio como la muchacha le daba un abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el del oso que a punto estuvo de matar a Hook.

―¿Hogar? Pero si son osos polares.

―Cierto― moviendo un dedo rellenó la concavidad donde se encontraba Emma sacándola a la superficie―. ¿Algún problema con ello?― preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos celestes hacia Gold.

El hombre pareció salir de su actual estado de estupor no creyéndose que la Reina de las Nieves no solo hubiera hecho acto de aparición sino uno de desaparición que aparentaba ser total. Tal vez se haya librado de una pero la otra…

―No, querida, ningún problema― con un giro de su mano apuntó a los dos osos y desaparecieron en el mismo torbellino que había salvado previamente a Hook.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban Emma no pudo evitar señalar un detalle de lo más particular.

―¿Cómo es que tiene magia, Gold? Belle tenía tu daga.

―¿Es cierto eso?― preguntó la muchacha―. Interesante en verdad. ¿Son todos tan crédulos para haber creído que tú, precisamente tú, habías entregado el símbolo, y mucho más, de tu poder a otra persona?

No resultaba difícil de comprenderlo.

―Era falsa― Emma estaba completamente defraudada―. Nos engañaste, peor aún, engañaste a Belle. Se la habías entregado como muestra de tu amor pero era todo mentira.

Esto último logró hacer reaccionar a Gold.

―¡No te atrevas! Claro que amaba a Belle, y la seguiré amando pero…

―No hay peros, Gold. No puedes asegurar que la amabas y engañarla de esa manera.

―¡Tú no lo entiendes!

―Yo diría que es muy sencillo― intervino un más tranquilo Hook, al comprobar que solo los cortes de la zarpa del oso eran sus únicas heridas―. Para Rumplestiltskin en primer lugar siempre está su poder y todo aquello que logre que pueda mantenerlo.

―Oh, es muy sencillo para los que no tiene verdadero poder hablar tan libremente pero siempre acudís a mí cuando tenéis problemas para que los solucione.

―Y normalmente eres el culpable de los mismos― añadió Hook.

Gold le ignoró por completo.

―¿Cómo podría ser de ayuda sin mi poder?― les retó.

El rostro de Emma mostraba una completa y profunda decepción.

―Tú mismo me lo dijiste. El mayor poder reside en el amor verdadero― Emma se dirigió hacia Regina para ayudarla, tal vez en su estado actual no reaccione mal por haberle estropeado su final feliz con Robin―. Belle no te habría fallado, no como tú le has fallado.

A pesar de todo sabía que era cierto pero, ahora mismo, ¿qué importaba?

―Belle está muerta… y ahora es mi turno― se dirigió a aquella fría mirada―. Ya no hay urna para encerrarme así que supongo que la venganza poética está fuera de juego, reina Elsa.

La fría mirada se tornó resolución y decepción, además de que sus labios mostraron una triste sonrisa pero definitiva.

―No, yo diría que no ha podido salir mejor ni habiéndolo planeado.

La confusión de Gold era pareja a la de los otros tres pero pronto lo comprendieron cuando del mismo muro de hielo del que había surgido la verdadera Elsa, con un gesto de su mano, hicieron lo propio Henry y…

―¡¿Belle?!

Sí, eran Henry y Belle. Vivos e intactos, por lo menos físicamente uno de ellos.

―¡Mamá!― gritó Henry corriendo hacia su madre, lo cual era una suerte el que las dos estuvieran juntas porque ambas lo recibieron con un caluroso abrazo―. Estáis bien.

―¿Nosotras? Estás vivo, Henry.

―Bueno, nunca he muerto, mamá.

El rostro de Gold reflejaba una incredulidad que resultaba imposible de describir. Estaba claro que no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido y estaba pasando. Por suerte para él Elsa tenía una sencilla explicación para todo.

―No soy el monstruo que temen que sea. Nunca lo he sido.

Con las manos abiertas, y los brazos paralelos a su cuerpo, fue levantando los brazos lentamente mientras toda la nieve y hielo se deshacía elevándose hacia el cielo. Pronto no quedó ni rastro del castillo de hielo y se encontraban en pleno bosque todos con la vista en el cielo donde todo aquel hielo se juntó formando un gigantesco copo de nieve justo cuando Elsa juntó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cabeza. A continuación las apartó con un movimiento rápido y el copo de nieve se deshizo por completo derritiéndose sin dejar rastro alguno.

―Tengo el amor de mi hermana― explicó posando la mano sobre su pecho―, ahora y siempre.

Emma no podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando, y escuchando, ¿es qué todo había sido un elaborado engaño por parte de Elsa para descubrir a Gold ante Belle? O visto de otro modo, hacerle el mayor daño posible obligándole a mostrarse tal y como era realmente.

―Majestad― Elsa se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Emma, Regina y Henry, con Hook a una distancia prudencial―, lo lamento mucho, por todo, pero debía hacerse― el gesto de la muchacha se oscureció por un instante―. Había que mostrar cómo es en realidad, como siempre lo será.

Henry le mostró el muñón de Regina a pesar de los intentos de esta para impedirle que le alzase el brazo.

―¿Y la mano de mi madre?

Elsa cogió la muñeca de Regina entre sus manos y la posó sobre su pecho.

―Gracias por su ayuda.

Regina desvió la mirada entre avergonzada y molesta.

―No tienes por qué ya que no sabía muy bien a quién estaba apuntándole. Fue ella pero pudiste ser tú― confesó sinceramente.

Los labios de Elsa formaron una cándida sonrisa.

―No por eso― al liberar de su agarre el brazo de Regina esta lo atrajo hacía sí para ver con asombro como su mano volvía a estar unida a la muñeca al brotar completamente unidos del pecho de Elsa―. Por salvaguardar mi corazón de mí misma.

Henry reía contento abrazándose a Regina.

―¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Ahora mismo no tenemos medios para poder viajar a otras tierras.

―Bueno, lo primero es dejar esto en un lugar donde nadie pueda cogerlo― dijo Elsa atrayendo la urna a sus manos―. ¿Existen en esta tierra hielos perpetuos?

―Pues con el cambio climático no sé yo― pensó Emma en voz alta―. Ya veremos lo qué hacer pero, por ahora, puedes quedarte aquí.

―¿Después de todo lo que hice? No creo que sea buena idea― la voz de Elsa mostraba un deje de tristeza. Sabía que tuvo que hacerlo pero el precio a pagar era este.

―De eso no tienes que preocuparte. Convocaré una reunión de todo el pueblo para explicar todos los últimos sucesos.

―Además de que no mataste a nadie y cuando nos vean a Belle y a mí vivos pues no podrán acusarte de ello.

Claro que Belle estaba viva pero lo de que estuviera bien era otra cuestión. Sin haber mirado para Gold más allá de cuando salió del muro mostrando que se encontraba viva, Belle se encaminó de regreso a Storybrooke.

―Yo…

―Además de que no es posible abandonar Storybrooke para los no nacidos en esta tierra.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

―Aceptaré la decisión del pueblo y si tengo que abandonarlo pues lo haré― dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Henry y sus dos madres se pusieron en marcha de regreso al pueblo―. La magia no me afecta.

Emma levantó una ceja pensativa.

―Creía que la frase era que el frío nunca te molestó de todos modos.

―Mamá― Henry se contenía la risa―, vamos, déjalo ir.

Elsa miró para Regina pidiendo algún tipo de explicación pero se encontró con la misma mirada de confusión que mostraba ella misma.

―Lo siento, estoy confusa.

Regina rodó los ojos exasperada pero apretando con cariño la mano de Henry.

―Bienvenida a Storybrooke.

――――――――――  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>――――――――――<p>

**Disclaimer:** Supongo que pertenece a ABC Studios y Kitsis/Horowitz. Lo digo porque a mí nada de nada.

Cuatro conceptos con los que proponer la relación entre Once Upon a Time y Frozen, que diferirá del todo con lo que será la cuarta temporada de la serie pero, bueno, no creo que yo sea el último en ofrecer su punto de vista, ¿verdad? Sé que es poco pero para una primera vez no quería explayarme ahí a lo loco.

Sí, todo muy simple y directo, y muchas veces inconexo y fuera de lugar pero ya está escrito… y publicado así que no queda nada más que sea leído y ¿disfrutado?

Podéis dejar vuestras opiniones y demás según vuestra conveniencia.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
